


for the woman who has everything

by cannibalspicnic



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Play, Dom/Sub type stuff, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Under-negotiated Kink, Verbal Humiliation, mentions of - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannibalspicnic/pseuds/cannibalspicnic
Summary: Roman gives Gerri a Christmas present.From an anonymous prompt: First kiss at Christmas with special request for sappiness.
Relationships: Gerri Kellman/Roman "Romulus" Roy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	for the woman who has everything

It’s Christmas Eve, and Roman is sprawled out on his back in front of Gerri’s fireplace with no fire. There are no carols playing, no halls decked. “I can’t believe you don’t even have a tree! Next you’ll be telling me you’re making Bob Cratchit work on Christmas.”

“Many Waystar employees are working on Christmas,” she tells him from the couch, where she’s nursing a martini. “A Dickens reference, Roman? Don’t tell me you read a book.”

“What? No, it’s a Muppet movie.”

“Of course.” 

He hears the smile in her voice and sits up to catch a glimpse before it disappears again. They don’t have a lot of nights like these. Ever since Gerri was appointed CEO, they’ve been in a constant scramble trying to clean up Kendall’s torpedo of shit. Roman has never worked so hard in his life, and he knows as long as he continues, Gerri will be there to reward him. Treats for her adoring lapdog.

“Baird was Jewish, and I’ve never really cared much either way,” she explains. “I don’t think I’ve had a Christmas tree since I was a girl.”

“Oh.” Roman pouts. “I thought that you and I could do, like, a thing.” He moves his hands back and forth between them to indicate an exchange.

“What?” she asks. “Were you expecting a present? What in the world makes you think you deserve something like that, you sniveling little rodent?”

And _fuck_ , it’s Christmas for his dick now. He rubs at himself through his pants and tries to remember where he was going with this. “Actually,” he presses on, showing a restraint he wasn’t capable of at this time last year, “I have something for you.” He jumps up, trouser tent on full display, and bounds off to ‘his’ room.

***

The first time Roman slept in Gerri’s apartment was just after she was named CEO. They were both dead tired but buzzing off too much caffeine and the first sign of hope they’d had since the yacht. He followed her to her car that night after following her around all day, and neither of them mentioned it when she instructed her driver to take them ‘home’. 

After a drink and much fidgeting on his part, Gerri took pity on him and ordered him to his knees. They played a very special round of Boar on the Floor that ended in him ejaculating on her kitchen tiles while gagged with a Honeycrisp apple. 

He was lazily recovering and munching on the apple as Gerri gave him an appraising look. “The guest room’s two doors down on the right,” she pointed in a general direction and left him sitting on the floor, presumably to retire to her own bedroom. Maybe to get herself off too.

Roman finally broke up with Tabitha after that. Once that occurred, his presence in Gerri’s apartment steadily increased. He occasionally brought things over, things from his place, clothes and video games and stuff he liked. Gradually, he found that he had made his own space in that room, in her home. His space within her space. They don’t really talk about it, but he’s there most nights now.

***

In ‘his’ room, Roman removes a long black box from the drawer in the bedside table. He’s nervous about this, but at least his body seems to have calmed down some now that he’s put a few extra feet between him and Gerri’s vitriol. Fuck, he hopes he can keep a clear head. Taking a deep breath like Gerri makes him when he gets too keyed up, he takes the gift back to her.

She’s still sitting on the couch, and he’s tempted to take his usual spot at her feet, where she can run her fingers through his hair while he rests against her leg. But this time is different, and it makes sense for them to be on the same level, so he sits next to her on the sofa instead. She seems surprised at the choice but turns to him with an amused grin.

“Right, so…uh…” Roman realizes he didn’t plan this part, so he shoves the box into her hands. “Here.”

Gerri brushes the back of his hand with her fingertips, and he feels giddy and anxious and fucking horny because that’s just his baseline lately. “Thank you, Rome.” She opens the lid, looks inside and closes it again before letting out a deep sigh. “Roman, did you get me a gold vibrator?”

“That’s right! Merry Christmas!” He grins lasciviously. “Apparently, Gwyneth Paltrow has the same one.”

“Thrilling,” she deadpans. “Rome, I’ve touched your dick twice, and both times you shot off like a rocket in ten seconds. What makes you think you can handle me using a vibrator on you?”. 

That goes straight to his cock. Dammit. He tries to focus. “It’s not for me. That’s what makes it a fucking present.”

“You want me to use it on myself?”

“No! Well…yeah, I guess if you want. It’s supposed to be…ugh. Like, you do all this shit for me. I mean, I know people think I’m about as suited to be COO of this company as a fucking candy cane is suited to be a butt plug, but here I am, and it’s working, and that’s all you.” He tries to rein his thoughts in because she’s squinting like she’s trying to see his point in the distance. 

“But then there’s the other stuff you do. That thing where you make me come like a geyser of fucking prick liquid.” Gerri makes a face, and he feels a thrill at her disapproval that carries him forward. “And I want you to be getting something out of it too.”

She smiles softly. “I do enjoy the time we spend together.”

“I know,” Roman replies because he does, but it’s still hard to believe that Gerri wants him around. “But I’d like to do this…for you. I mean, if you want or whatever.” He shrugs and watches his fingers tap against his thigh. 

Gerri is looking at the box and shaking a little. She’s laughing. Roman doesn’t know what that means and is starting to lose his nerve when she looks up, eyes full of mirth, and he freezes because _fuck_ she’s beautiful. It can’t be bad when she looks at him like that.

“I don’t believe I’m going to say this,” she says as her chuckling dies down, “but this is a genuinely lovely gesture.” 

Roman beams, and she takes his hand. Gerri’s hand is warm and soft, and it makes him lean in closer. She reaches up to cup his cheek, and he realizes what’s about to happen. It’s weird that he’s so nervous. Two nights ago, he was blindfolded in the corner of her living room, naked, hands tied behind his back, with a prostate massager up his ass while she berated him into a hands-free orgasm, and now he’s panicking about a kiss.

He’s hypnotized by her mouth as she pulls him in the rest of the way. Their lips touch and lightly brush against each other. Roman, for once not trying to prove anything to anyone, gratefully follows her lead. Her tongue brushes his very slightly, and he moans. Arousal he knows, but this…this intimacy is something entirely new.

When Gerri pulls away, they look into each other’s eyes. Hers are _so blue_. He lets out a shaky breath and she smirks. “Merry Christmas, Rome.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this fulfills the prompt in the way that was hoped for!
> 
> Btw, [THIS](https://www.lelo.com/inez) is the $15,000 gold vibrator that Roman gave Gerri and that Gwyneth Paltrow promoted on her website.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
